sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3
| publisher = Activision O2 | series = Tony Hawk's | platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Game Boy Color, GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64, Mac OS | released = PlayStation 2 PlayStation Game Boy Color GameCube Xbox Game Boy Advance Microsoft Windows Nintendo 64 Mac OS | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 is a skateboarding video game in the Tony Hawk's series. It was developed by Neversoft and published by Activision under the Activision O2 label in 2001 for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Game Boy Color and GameCube. In 2002, it was published for the Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64 and Mac OS. It was the first game released for the PlayStation 2 supporting online play. According to Metacritic, Pro Skater 3 and Grand Theft Auto III hold an average critic score of 97/100, making them the highest-rated PlayStation 2 games of all time. Gameplay This game saw the introduction of the revert, a trick that enabled vert combos to be tied together with a manual, by tapping a button when landing in a quarterpipe. This allowed for much longer combos than in the previous two games, where landing in a quarterpipe would finish a combo. The game also added hidden combos. These were variations on standard tricks that could be performed as grab, flip, lip, or grind tricks. For example, double-tapping the kickflip button would, naturally, make the character perform a double kickflip. This system would later be refined in Pro Skater 4. The game stood out in the franchise for being the first title to have online capabilities. Users could connect directly to other players online on the PlayStation 2 version—even prior to the launch of the network adapter, with a USB Ethernet adapter. Due to the shut down of most Sony servers the game is no longer playable with others online, except for via programs like XLink Kai or through websites that allow users to play online through a DNS. The PlayStation and Nintendo 64 versions run on the Pro Skater 2 engine, with a different revert animation that is the same as the PlayStation version of Pro Skater 4. In both the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation versions, the wooden sides on the board (around the grip tape) had colors (except Bam Margera, Jamie Thomas, and the custom skater's decks), and the game had brand new tricks such as the Cannonball, Wrap Around, Fingerflip, Del Mar Indy and a brand new animation for the Airwalk. The Xbox version had an improved framerate over the PlayStation 2 and GameCube version, also including an exclusive level, the Oil Rig. Reception By July 2006, the PlayStation 2 version of Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 had sold 2.1 million copies and earned $77 million in the United States. Next Generation ranked it as the 14th highest-selling game launched for the PlayStation 2, Xbox or GameCube between January 2000 and July 2006 in that country. Combined sales of Tony Hawk console games released in the 2000s reached 10.7 million units in the United States by July 2006. Its PlayStation 2 version also received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. The PS2 version earned a rare perfect 10 score from GameSpot, one of only eleven games to ever receive said score, "Probably because of the freedom given in this game." It was also awarded the best sports game award at E3 2001. IGN rated the game 9.7/10, stating that the game "Should go down in history as one of the best twitch-fests on PS2. Yes, TH3 is that good. The perfect skating game remains just a tiny hair's breadth out of reach, but if you are not satisfied with your purchase of this game, head examinations are recommended." The game is currently the top rated PS2 game on the review aggregate website Metacritic, with an average score of 97/100, tying with Grand Theft Auto III. Famitsu gave the game a 30/40.プレイステーション2 – トニー・ホーク プロスケーター3. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.94. 30 June 2006. Awards *E3 2001 Game Critics Awards: Best Sports Game *2002 Interactive Achievement Awards: Best Sports Console Game Notes References External links * Category:2001 video games Category:Activision games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:Mac OS games Category:MacOS games Category:Neversoft games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation 2 games Pro Skater 3 Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games scored by Allister Brimble Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Los Angeles Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:RenderWare games Category:Skateboarding video games